There has been quite a bit of commercial interest in batteries and other charge-storage devices that utilize organosilicon (OS) compounds as part of the electrolyte composition. While organosilicon compounds have great theoretical promise for use in electrolytes for lithium ion batteries, finding a combination of OS, salts, and other additives that yields a commercially acceptable electrolyte has remained elusive. This is due, in large part, to the many physical characteristics that must be appropriately balanced in the final product. Such physical characteristics include those directly related to electrical performance, such as conductivity and cell-cycle performance. Other important physical characteristics relate to safety and performance concerns, such as viscosity, flashpoint, thermal stability, electrochemical stability, and cell performance at elevated and/or reduced temperatures. An ideal electrolyte must balance these physical characteristics judiciously to yield a battery or charge-storage device that simultaneously performs well at its intended purpose, has a long duty life, has a long storage life, and is not unacceptably hazardous should the electrolyte be released into the atmosphere.